


By Your Side

by theduckninja



Series: Through The Years [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara has a nightmare, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduckninja/pseuds/theduckninja
Summary: It's a calm rainy night in Lena's apartment, and Kara has a nightmare leading to a talk about feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this took me about a week to do. Why? Well, I had to write a lovely paper and other school related activities. Then there's me getting wrapped up in Smallville. 
> 
> Also, Lena has another best friend. Her name is Leady. She's a pipe that listens to all her problems and protects her when Kara is unavailable. It was something that occurred to me late last night. 
> 
> Anyways,   
> Kara is 22 and Lena is 19. Kara has pretty much just graduated and she's working at Noonan's.

Dating Lena Luthor had several perks that Kara loved. For one thing, Lena listened hanging on to every word that flew out of the blonde’s mouth, and how she was able to challenge her words or help her out. Then there was how she was an amazing kisser and Kara couldn’t enough of her kisses.

All of those things were amazing, but Kara’s favorite thing was Lena’s hands.

She loved how soft they were and how carefully they handle everything they touched. She loved feeling them being ran through her hair especially after a stressful day.

Today was no stressful day, it was calm. Kara didn’t have any trouble at work and Lena got to work at Luthor Corp’s lab today leading her own team. The calm day remained calm as the rain settled in at late afternoon. To the couple’s relief, it was only rain.

The couple found their way to the couch after they ordered dinner in Lena’s apartment. They ate quietly watching the meaningless show play.

Soon enough Kara’s head found its way to Lena’s lap with Kara lying on her side to keep watching the show. Lena’s hand had found her head almost immediately and ran through her hair lightly scratching her head.

Kara began to feel drowsy as time went on.

Lena heard her girlfriend begin to softly snore. She continued to move her hand through the blonde hair softly smiling. She couldn’t believe that Kara felt relaxed to be around her and that she was relaxed around Kara as well.

She turned the TV channel to the news and listened to the anchors talk about the latest car crash. Before long, Lena felt herself starting to drift off. Then, she heard whimpering followed by Kara’s hand grabbing her leg.

She lightly nudged Kara. “Hey, Kara, wake up.” Kara responded by gripping her leg tighter making Lena feel slight pain. “Kara, wake up.” Lena pushed her waking Kara up enough to be pushed off the couch.

Kara shot up off the ground to check on Lena. “Lena, I’m so sorry. Are you ok?”

“I’ll be fine, it’s probably just bruising. Are you ok?”

Kara sat down next to her. “Of course, I’m fine. I’m an alien remember?”

“Kara, you were whimpering.” Kara looked away from her nervously playing with her hands. “Kara,” Lena laid a hand on Kara’s arm, “it’s ok. I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara nervously met her eyes. She opened her mouth but failed to find the words. She took a deep breath, “I was dreaming about leaving my parents. It was brief, but then you were there and Alex was too then I was shipped off and Krypton exploded and I knew you were gone.” Kara had tears falling. “It was just too much. I can’t lose you.”

Lena pulled Kara into her arms and kissed the top of her head. “I’m right here, Kara. I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara pulled away still a mess, “Lena, you can’t promise that.”

“For as long as I can help it, I’m going to be by your side.”

“Lena.”

Lena cut her off before she could say anything else. “No, Kara, I love you and I’m not going anywhere. I’m by your side.”

Kara eyes widened at the word love, she couldn’t believe what she heard. She wiped her tears, “Did you just say that you loved me?”

“No.” Kara looked disappointed. “I said I love you. I thought you had super hearing.” Lena smiled at Kara’s light laugh.

Kara grinned, “Do you really mean it?”

“Kara, you know I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hands. “Kara Danvers, I love you. I love the snores you give, the drool you leave, the smile that lights up the room, your beautiful blue eyes, your unbreakable skin because that’s a huge relief off my shoulders. Kara, I love everything about you from your caring personality to your amazing, and I do mean amazing, abs.”

They sat in silence for a minute with Kara processing what Lena had said. Lena sat there nervously. She had put herself completely out there and vulnerable. She knew that she could trust Kara, but what if it was too soon? They had been dating for four months nearing five months.

“Lena? You still here?” Kara asked. “Of course, I tell you something that’s built up and you didn’t hear.”

“Kara, I’m so sorry, I’m just really nervous.”

Kara cut her off before she could say another word with her lips. Pulling away, Kara smiled, “I love you too, Lena, so so so much.” She pressed her lips against Lena’s again.

Hours past and with happy smiles, the couple was cuddling in bed. Kara was asleep with her head against Lena’s chest after falling asleep to her heartbeat and her voice as she read her book aloud.

Lena went to silently reading when she noticed Kara was asleep. One hand held open the book and the other hand twirling the ends of Kara’s hair.

When Lena’s eyes began to feel heavy, she put down her book and turned off the light. She kissed the top of Kara’s head and was met with a loud snore.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this all happened. 
> 
> Here's your duck fact: their feathers are highly waterproof because the uropygial gland that produces waxy oil that coats the feathers. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
